Kingdom Keeper Awards
by KayBear365
Summary: Welcome to the first and annual KKA awards where your votes were casted and the winners are. So sit back, relax and join the first Kingdom Keepers Awards
1. Chapter 1

**Wazzup guys and welcome to a special story. The Kingdom Keepers finally get an Award show *Audience claps* I know right, I'm your host with your co-host Spiderman. **

**Here's the Dealio we need your votes casted for each category and I'll call out 5 category winners Monday thru Tuesday for each category, you can pick and post it on the reviews or you can PM, its your choice! The KKA Awards will be starting Next Monday!**

**I include Amanda and Jess as keepers**

**Categories:**

_Favorite Keeper:_

_Favorite Overtaker:_

_Favorite Parent:_

_Funniest Keeper:_

_Funniest Overtaker:_

_Weirdest Keeper:_

_Weirdest Overtaker:_

_Best Keeper Couple:_

_Best Overtaker Couple:_

_Best Book:_

_Favorite Quote:_

* * *

_All you need to do is vote, so vote! Hurry! Voting Ends Saturday_

_Vote!_


	2. KKA

Kay: Welcome to the first and annual Kingdom Keeper Awards!

*Audience Claps*

Kay: I'm your host, Kay with a special co-host Deadpool. Sadly Spiderman couldn't make it he was in Phineas and Ferb's dimension.

Deadpool: Lets just get this over with, princess. I've got people to kill!

Kay: Fine, here are your five catogories for Monday!

* * *

_Favorite Keeper:_

_Favorite Overtaker:_

_Favorite Parent:_

_Funniest Keeper:_

_Funniest Overtaker:_

* * *

_{The Winner for Favorite Keeper goes to Willa Angelo!}_

Willa's Appreciation Note:

Wow this is amazing. I would just like to thank the keepers for always being there for me and everyone that voted for me, I love you guys and don't stop rooting for the keepers. Thank You.

Deadpool: Awww isn't she a doll. Ok next category winner.

_{The Winner for Favorite Overtaker goes to the evil Chernabog}_

Kay: Chernabog can't say thank you, apart from the fact that he's evil he can't speak either so... Yeah. Anyway next category winner!

_{The Winner for Favorite Parent goes to the awesome Mrs. Whitman!}_

Mrs. Whitman's Words of Wisdom

Thank you for this award, I'm just so thankful. I would just like to say this, whenever your going to make a tough decision there's always your parents around to listen to you. Were always there for you whenever you need us. Thank you.

Kay: She's so awesome!

Deadpool: Yeah, yeah parent of the month award, anyway

_{The Winner for the Funniest Keeper goes to our very own Terry Maybeck!}_

Maybeck's... Words

Thanks for voting for the awesomest person in the world and thanks for the KK support keep it up

Deadpool: He's such an old soul

Kay: Whatever, and now for our last category for today

_{The Award for Funniest Overtaker is *sigh* Cruella Deville}_

Kay: Seriously, why this woman!?

Cruella's Words of Nothingness!

I would like to thank the Overtakers for always being evil and Queeny shout out to you girl. I would also like to thank my boyfrie-

Kay: Ugh, I'm gonna die!

Cruella: Well how rude *she stomped off the stage*

Deadpool: Well thats the five categories for Monday

Kay: Stick around for Tuesday and will be back with the last part of the Kingdom Keeper Awards!

Deadpool: Now if you excuse me I'm going to go get some spaghetti with Death

Kay: And I'm going to read more fanfics because I'm bored

~Byezz


	3. BYEZZ

Kay: Hey and Welcome back to the KKA awards fortunately spiderman finally decided to join us

Spiderman: Not my fault

Kay: Actually it is your fault because I was supposed to post this yesterday!

Spiderman: Well your posting it today

Kay: I freakin hate you

Spiderman: Someone's in a mood

Jess: Just get it over with, keepers have lives to you know

Kay: One day Jess. One day I'll hurt you in one of my-

Spiderman: *Covers Kay's mouth* Here are your categories for the 2013 Kingdom Keeper Awards.

* * *

_Weirdest Keeper:_

_Weirdest Overtaker:_

_Best Keeper Couple:_

_Best Overtaker Couple:_

_Best Book_

* * *

{_The Weirdest Keeper Award Goes to Philby, which is strange... Oh well}_

Philby's Thanks

Thanks, I guess? I guess I should be pretty happy I won an award

Kay: I thought for sure Maybeck would get it

Spiderman: For once I have to agree with you

Maybeck: Hey!

Kay: seriously who's afraid of purple ponies?

Spiderman: *raises his hand*

Kay: I have no respect for you anymore! Next category!

{_The Winner for The Weirdest Overtaker goes to Jafar}_

Jafar Says

I HATE YOU ALL I ALL HOPE YOU GET EATEN BY THE SNAKES AND FURTHER MORE-

Kay: Get him off the stage he's going crazy!

*Paramedics come in taking Jafar to the crazy room*

Spiderman: Ahahaha you didn't see anything. Next Category

{_The Winner for The Best Keeper Couple goes to... Wilby!}_

Philby & Willa Words of Love

Philby: Wow this is amazing

Willa: Yeah we never had an award for being together and this is a first so its really cool

Philby: And we just want to say thanks for voting for us!

Kay: Kiss!

*Wilby kiss*

Kay: *sigh* I wish I had a boyfriend *looks at the camera* You didn't tape that did you?

Spiderman: The whole world knows now. Next category

{_The Winner for The Best Overtaker Couple goes to The Obvious Choice Malibog}_

Malibog Moment

Maleficent: I love you Cherny

Chernabog: Rararar Mali!

Spiderman: Please don't kiss

*Malibog kiss*

Finn: My eyes!

Kay: groooooooss... Last category before we close out

_{The Winner for The Best Kingdom Keeper Book that the awesome Ridley Pearson wrote is Disney In Shadow}_

The Keepers: Thank you so much we couldn't have done it without the fans and Mr. Pearson

Kay: Thats our show. We'll come back for next year's KK awards and hey maybe you'll even be a guest host. Lets see what the future holds. In the mean time here are some of your favorite quotes that you submitted!

**_Quotes:_**

**_ "'Trust' is just 'rust' with a 't' added on to disguise it." -Amanda_**

**_"I fell through a chair." - Philby_**

**_"He likes you, too." Finn repeated. "And don't tell me to shut up." _**

**_"Shut up!" -Finn & Willa_**

**_"Well, listen, Obi-Wan," Philby said sarcastically. "Why don't you tell me and Luke here where to find him, and we'll make for hyperspace." -Philby_**

**_"That was effective," Willa says drily, taking hold of a bow and stringing an arrow.  
"Are you any good with—?"  
But Willa answers Philby's question before he can finish asking it, driving an arrow into the chest of the male demon. -Philby & Willa_**

**_ "Sign some autographs, Aladdin" -Finn_**

**_ "__Listen_ . . . _Look_ . . . I don't know exactly how to explain this, but I'm ****...** _I'm not running away_." -Finn

**_"I fell through a chair" -Philby_**

**_ "You're being a nimrod, and you know it" -Willa_**

**_"I cannot let them down. I will not let them down. This is not about Disney. It has nothing to do with magic or entertainment. It's about friendship." -Philby_**

**_"So what exactly are we looking for?" -Charlene  
"A fast pass to our normal lives" -Maybeck -Charlene & Maybeck_**

**_Goodbye!_**


End file.
